A Happy Ending
by CharmingBecca
Summary: Set in the future, Cole and Phoebe were forced to break-up, but they find a way back together as they learn something new.


Untitled 

A Happy Ending 

Cole raised his hand to knock, but couldn't go through with it. He decided against it and put his fist down. Instead, he walked down the several stairs to his car. He opened the door when he saw Phoebe walk over to the mailbox. She had just gotten home, and clearly didn't see her demon-ex. 

She saw him and tried to ignore him, but after a few steps she asked,"So, how are you?" She didn't even turn around and yet she knew that he was smiling. 

"I'm ok. And you? How's that new job of yours?" He leaned against his silver convertible and folded his arms across his chest. He knew that she wouldn't turn around, but if she did, he would be ready. 

"It's great. I know that you have your job and everything so you can relate to the tiredness you get from it." She turned around to face him even though it pained her. She wasn't aloud to be with him ever since the Elders had forbidden it. But they had said nothing about talking so... 

"Yeah. Look, I know we can't be together but if you ever want to talk I would love to be there." 

Phoebe smiled and thanked him for the offer. "You want to come in? Last ngiiht we had pizza and there is a lot left. Actually, I think that you dear friend Paige would love to see you. She has missed you, a lot. I'm glad that you guys got so close." 

"Yah, I know. I never really had a friend growing up and I'm kinda glad she is my friend now. I mean, it pains me to be with her and not as her almost-brother-in-law but.." 

"Brother-in-law?", Phoebe asked nervously. She hadn't realized that they were that close. She didn't even realize that he thought he was that close to her family." I didn't think that you thought of us in that way." 

"Yah, I ummmm, was wanting to marry you for a couple years now." He didn't look into her eyes because he knew that it was just as painful for her as it was for him. "So, how about that Pizza that Piper allowed in the house? I am pretty hungry and I think you probably might be, too." 

Phoebe quickly agreed, worried that she might cry soon if they continued on the subject. "How did you know that Piper didn't cook the pizza? I mean, it could have been homemade considering she is a chef." 

"If she had made, it you would have finished it. You said that hers is ten times better then anything around here." 

Cole and Phoebe headed for the pizza. 

~*~*~*~ 

"Oh, hey Cole. I didn't realize you were here." Paige bent down to give her long-time friend a hug. "I'm glad that you are back! I thought that the Elders said that you guys couldn't see each other. Something about witches and demons being together." 

Cole's face appeared to be saddened for a minute but then remembered that he was hearing the truth so he didn't stay mad at Paige. "No. They said that we no longer can be together. It's not right and we might accidently have given birth to a demon-witch child. It could be the ultimate good or the ultimate bad..... But they said absolutly nothing about talking and hanging out." He motioned to them to show her what they were doing. 

"So, they don't forbid you guys from being friends? So, we can still be friends! That's way to kewl." Paige was all excited over what felt like a big deal. They all liked having Cole around because he was more then the Demon Boyfriend of Phoebe.... He was part of the family. 

"Somebody have enough coffee yet? But, yeah we can be friends. I don't know what you are so excited about. Did you cast some sort of energy spell?" He was trying to ask as if it was nothing But, he also was happy. 

"No, no coffee. No spell..... Just a very good day. I finally got that promotion and.... watch this." Paige closed her eyes and tried to do what she had done earlier. Everyone present began thinking that she was crazy, including herself. "Oh, wait.... I can do it. I really can!" 

Paige began consentraiting really hard. Finally, she had finally performed the task. A double of her appeared on the other side of the room. They walked around and started doing different things. Saying different things, too. Then she stepped back into herself. "Isn't this sooo kewl?" 

"Oh, my, god! Yeah, this is so great. we have been waiting for years for you to get that power. You have great powers. Healing, orbing, and telekinesis! Now you can make a double of yourself! That's really not so fair. Isn't that great Cole." 

"Cole had been silent so far.... but then he decided to tell them what he knew. "Yeah, it would be great if it wasn't a demonic power. You sure nothing out of the ordinary happened today. No wierd guy. No shadowy figure following you?" 

"Oh yeah, that's really supportive Cole. You want to make Paige fell bad, you keep on doing what you are doing." She laughed but then became serious. When ever her boyfriend... ex-boyfriend said something, he meant it. "But seriously.... when ever Cole says somehting then it probably is true. We need to fis Piper and Leo. It feels so wierd to not have you as part of the magic group." 

"I could still be.I'll go find out what I can. Bye." Cole leaned in for a kiss but then stopped himself and just shimmered out of the kitchen. 

Paige gave her a sympathetic look but it didn't stop Phoebe from crying. She let all the tears out that she hadn't cried after the break-up. Realizing that this was real was hard for her. She knew it wasn't a nightmare anymore and they wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. Paige could only offer a shoulder for soaking up the tears. 

~*~*~*~ 

"Leo, why the hell does evil screw up everything? I feel angry again. I think maybe I should get that gurou, again! I get so much stress from these people and I think that Melinda is only getting worse- not better. Why aren't you healing her?", Piper yelled as they walked into their old house. They had gotten call from Paige saying that she had a new power-but it was demonic. Piper was only getting more annoyed from moving, not happier. 

"Because, it's not evil. I realize that she is my daughter and I love her, but I am not going against the rules again this week. Did Paige say anything else? Something that may help up with the Book of Shadows hunt." He had been trying to calm her down from weeks, but nothing was doing the job. 

"Just that she has a new evil power! Hold on... let me count to ten and try to calm down. I need all the power I can to control this anger." She began breathing deeply. She closed her eyes and silently counted to ten. When she opened her eyes, she noticed her husbands confused expression. "What?" 

"You need power? You can't contol your anger? By any chance, are your powers backfiring on you?" 

"Yes, yes, and I haven't tried. I want Melinda to live as much of a normal life as she can get. We should get into the habbit now, so that when she gets older we aren't trying to adjust and have a hard time. She may be two months old, but still...." 

"Paige, Phoebe! We may have a situation on your hands!" Leo sat his young daughter down on the couch. He took off her coat so that she didn't overheat in the house. Last thing they needed was a fever to go with the flu that she had caught. 

The girls ran in and started to talk loudly, but Leo stopped them." Melinda is asleep. Let's go to the next room" He walked with the three and kept a careful eye on the baby. "A: what's the situation? Any new updates? And B: Piper is having magic problems. We may need to call Cole, Pheebs." 

Just then, Cole shimmered in next to Phoebe. "We already did?" She tried to act innocent. "Sorry.... SO what did you find out, Cole? Any new demons trying to kill us? I mean, actually coming through on their plans. You know what I mean." 

Cole nodded his head and looked as if he was saying ,"Yeah". "Actually, it's a demoness. An ex-girlfriend of mine. She wants reenge so she is slowly ruining your life. Infecting anger and sorrow in to Piper's life, evil into Paige's, and .....well. Let's say she is the one behind us. It's going to grow and actually force you to do an act of violence. A lot of demons have heard about it." 

"That bitch! Bringing down my family is not going to work! I want to keep my sisters, my husband and oh yeah... my daughter! I won't let it happen. Frankly, I think that she picked the wrong week because Melinda is sick!" Pipe blew up a few of the things around her, nearly hurting Leo. "Ooo, Sorry." 

"No, I'm alright. But we have our anger! Cole, anything on how to reverse this or defeat this.", Leo asked. He had a small gash on his forehead. Paige reached up and healed her whitelighter. "Thanks, I don't think you are turning evil. Otherwise you wouldn't healed me." 

"Yeah, but I still have that evil power. Maybe it's just taking a little longer then we expected. Well, Cole? How about that vanquish?" 

"Demons don't come up with vanquishes for themselves. Not to mention they don't come up with spells that will reverse theirs. Sorry, I don't have any idea on either. But the demoness is...... Tarnita. She should be in your book. There might even be a vanquish in there." 

Phoebe glared at Cole, although, she didn't know why. Maybe, she just didn't like the idea that the reason her life was going down the drain was because he had a messy break-up. But she remembered that he had saved her from demons, warlocks, and even ex-boyfriends who had tried to kill her. And when Cupid had come back..... She sent a weak smile in his direction. 

"Alright, I am tired. I wolk up relly early and went to bed late. I had a lot on my mind. I haven't been sleeping, either. I need some sleep. I am going to go do that while you guys figure this one out. Sorry, but unless you want to be killed when we do this, you might want me in bed. What time is it anyway?" 

"Oh, about six....You been feeling o.k., Phoebe? I mean, you're not sick are you?", Leo asked. He had always been cautious with the girls, but especially with Phoebe. She never got any sleep when she was sick or worried. Besides, she was his devoted witch- ever since day one. 

"Fine, I'm just gonna go now." Phoebe walked rather fast as if trying to prove her health. She slowed down when she got a dizzy spell and couldn't see well. Soon after slowing down, she stopped completely. Then, fell to the ground." 

"Phoebe? Phoebe!", Cole screamed as he shimmered himself to her to try and catch her in time. "Oh, Phoebe. You o.k?" He hadn't made it there in time. 

"Yeah, FIne. I was just dizzy. Leo, I haven't been feeling well. I've been dizzy and sleepless and ....... throwing up." Phoebe stayed on the ground in fear of falling again. Only hurting herself. "I didn't tell you guys because the doctor said it was nothing. That it was just a bug." 

"Nasty bug." Cole helped her to her feet. "You need someone to help you up the stairs? I could help you." 

Phoebe nodded yes and allowed Cole to do whatever he was going to do to get her up ther. He simply shimmered her to her bed. "There you go." He pushed a strand of hair off her face. "You are so beautiful." 

"Thank you, I guess." Cole was about to leave, but Phoebe grabbed his arm. "No, don't go. Stay here with me." 

"Something might happen." 

"No, it won't. We are completely in control of our emotions. Besides, I don't think that I don't want to be a witch. I like it.'' 

Cole nodded yes, then climbed on to the bed. Phoebe snuggled up against him. She did this with a lot of her friends, she told herself. Cole is no different. 

"Phoebe, go to sleep. You need to rest up for that demon." He kissed the top of her forehead, sending warmth throughout her body. She responded by curling up more to him. "I love you." 

"I love you, too." 

~*~*~*~ 

The elders clearly hadn't been listening or at least they were and let it go. They knew that they were not together and they knew that they couldn't forbid them to love each other. Hearts had their own minds, so to speak. 

They summoned Leo, it just made Piper's anger worse. 

~*~*~*~ 

Cole walked down the stairs, he had to get away from Phoebe before anything drastic happened. He didn't want to be the reason that she lost something she enjoyed. "Find anything?" 

"No,....All we know is what you know. What you told us. Cole, was Phoebe like this when you were together? I realize it's been almost a month but we need to figure out what this could be. I think maybe she should go see my doctor. You know, get a second opinon. She might be really sick and her doctor was to lazy to do an accurate examination.", Piper suddenly said, rather calmly. 

"No, she was perfectly fine. I think, she might not have told me. But the last time she was at the doctors was a week ago. Her seeing another doctor would be a good idea. But maybe we should take her to the best. I really don't want anything bad to happen to her." 

"Alright. Cole, you go convince her to go. Piper you make the appointment and I'll get Melinda ready. And Paige, you go... start the car. Maybe another whitelighter will take care of her. But if not, we'll have to take her." Leo walked over to his daughter and picked her up. He orbed her with him to go check first. 

Cole and Piper also went to go do their tasks. Cole headed for the stairs and Piper for the phone. Paige went to go do her difficult task of starting the car. 

"Knock, knock! Phoebe, you need to wake up. Piper is downstairs scheduling you a doctor's appointment. Please wake up." He sat down and began shaking her. "Phoebe!" 

"I'm up. I'm just tired, do I have to?" 

Cole nodded silently. "You need to get better. You know it's more then just a bug. We are taking you to the best doctor around. Phoebe, you are the most important thing to me. You know that. I want you to be healthy. You should have told me you were sick when we were together." He hadn't told them, but she was restless during the nights. 

"Yeah, ok. Just don't yell at me- I really don't feel like a great big speech right now. Piper will probably give me one later." Phoebe got up and smoothed out her outfit. She proceeded to brush her hair. "Ready." 

"O.k." Cole took her by the waist and showed her out of the room. He walked rather close behind just in case she fell again. If she did, he would be right there and ready. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her while he was around. 

"Piper! I'm ready, when we going. And where is Paige?", Phoebe asked as she sat down on the couch. "Now I'm really tired so tell me this guy is close to here." 

"Paige is getting the car ready. She is really near here. We should be there in under 15 minutes. That good?" 

"Yeah. I'm good." 

The threesome waited for Leo to back (he was empty-handed) and then they left. 

~*~*~*~ 

"Phoebe Halliwell?", a doctor called from behind the counter. Phoebe heard her name called and stood up to follow her. "Follow me. Hi, I'm Doctor Sanford. I assume that you are her family?", she directed the question to the rest of the room. 

"That would be some good assuming skills you have there. Hi, I'm Piper. This is Paige, Leo- my husband- and Cole Turner." Piper pointed to each person expertly as she said their names. 

"Yes, I know Mr. Turner. He is a patient of mine. I see him quite often. Let's go.", she said rather rudly. "Well come on." 

Phoebe sent a horrified look in her sisters' direction, asking for them not to leave her alone with her. None of them volunteered to go, so she asked plain and simple. "Will someone go with me?" 

There was a moment of silence and, seeing that no one was answering her plee, Cole offered to. She mouthed the words "Thank you" to him. 

~*~*~*~ 

"Wait here while I go do that thing that doctors do when they leave you." 

"Huh?" 

"I'm going to go do some researching and digging on your background.", she explained, only to be surprised with silence. She left without another word.. 

"So you really do have the best of everything.", Phoebe said. She remembered how he hated to be in these places so she tried not to stay on the topic for to long. 

"No, not really. I've never visited a doctor in my life. I just set up my medical information here. I needed to, just in case. I've actually never seen her here more then once." 

"Then how do you know her so well?" She was almost afraid of the answer. 

"It was a long time ago. Like, eight years ago. She's a witch, not unlike yourself. I got close to her to try and kill her for a couple weeks, then I did my task. I take it she hasn't forgiven me yet." 

"So, you get close to us often? I'm glad you weren't able to kill me. However, her, you could kill.", she said only half joking. 

Cole smiled at her. "Maybe after your appointment." 

"What about after her appointment?", Dr. Sanford asked. 

"Um, a party.", Phoebe tried to lie. "Yeah, it's a friend's birthday and he said I might get to dance with him after the appointment." 

"Oh. Cole, could I speak to you, please? It's important." 

"Whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of her." 

"Even.... about your previous position?" 

"She knows about us. She knows about me being a demon because she is a witch. And I love her. So if you don't treat her with respect, you might not want to show your face around me ever again." 

Phoebe laughed at Cole's threat. "Sorry, I believe that you would hurt her. But kill her? You don't have the courage to. You can't even yell at my dad. Could we get this over with? Thanks." 

~*~*~*~ 

Phoebe and Cole made their way to the waiting room after recieving the news of what she had. It wasn't as bad as they would of thought. In fact, it was acutally some pretty good news. 

"Hey! You will never believe what I have. In fact you will never belive that I don't have anything. It's good news. Really, REALLY good news." 

Piper, now unpatient, was waving her hands around as if it would make her tell her what it was. "Yeah, so? Tell us!" 

"I'm going to have a baby.", Phoebe sang, literally. "And you're not!" 

Piper's jaw dropped. "Ugh! That's really not fair. I''m going to have a baby, too! We just found out. Wait, Why are you sick and not me?" 

"Because we are handling it differently. Hey, how cool would it be if they were born on the same day. Leo, do think that they'll let us get back together seeing as how the baby is already going to be born." 

"Yeah, I'll check as soon as we get in the car. Speaking of which.... We need to go.Melinda is up there waiting. I guess they will be close. Oh, an congragulations." 

"I'm going to be a daddy." Cole put his arms around her. "Annd you're going to be a mommy." He rested his chin on her shoulder. He smiled at her. 

~*~*~*~ 

Leo's body became visible as the swirl of blue and white lights left. He immediatly went to find Phoebe to tell her the most recent news that the Elders had given him... 

"PHOEBE!", he called. "COLE?" He felt his cheeks fill up with heat when he realized that they were right there. "Oh, hey. I have great news. Prue, she sort of did something for you. She conferenced with them-" He pointed upwards. "-And got them to change their minds. She says she misses you guys and to tell Paige that she was sorry they never met. She's still not aloud to see you guys. Maybe soon...." 

Just as he finished his sentance the balls of white lights swirled around an actual body. she was wearing a white dress and the face was very familiar. Phoebe and Cole could see that even though she been dead for years, her hair length hadn't change. 

"Prue.", Phoebe breathed. "PIPER! PAIGE! Get down here right now!" Phoebe heard the footsteps coming down the stairs and she didn't waste any time throwing her arms around her. "Oh god I missed you!" 

"Prue? PRUE!!!!!!!!!", Piper called. She, too, threw her arms around her. Paige stood silently as Leo joined the group. "What are you doing here? Paige, this is Prue. Prue, this is Paige. Our sister. And our first sister." Paige had joined Cole on the other side of the room. 

"Hey. Umm.... Hi.", Paige mumbled. 

"I'm glad you answered Piper's call. I had been trying to get you there for a while. I can see that you have no problem with demon-boy over here. Speaking of demon-boy... I haven't gotten a hug from you yet." 

"You want a hug from me? Really?" 

"Yeah." 

And so we have our happy ending... blah blah blah. All that happy crap that I'm going to skip because it's always the same. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


End file.
